


Matters Of Course

by sunakawawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, background kyouhaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunakawawa/pseuds/sunakawawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa really, really wants to get married. It's not always that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters Of Course

"When did Iwa-chan become so goddamn strong? He has literally so much stamina," Oikawa complains. He makes a dramatic face.

"Awe, Oikawa," Yahaba sighs, "Can I eat first?"

Oikawa sticks out his tongue, "You knew why I called you."

"Yes but the reason I accepted was primarily free food."

"And you love giving me patronizing advice."

"Yes," Yahaba says, sipping his milkshake loudly.

"You're so lucky, Yahaba. I hate you," Oikawa whines.

"Oikawa... don't make me feel guilty for having a beautiful and perfect life."

"Sorry, I just don't see how you can have an actually beautiful life with Kyouken of all people, while, I, the most beautiful person I know, remains unmarried. I'm 26 years old, goddammit."

"Oikawa, you realize 26 is not old right?"

"Yahaba, you're literally already married and you're what? 12 years old?"

"Wow, I came here with some really good info and I'm actually not so inclined to share it now," Yahaba says, facing away pointedly.

"No, Yahaba please. You know I love you! I did so much for your relationship!"

"Mm, the relationship you just insulted?"

"I'm sorry! Your relationship with Kyouken is beautiful and you know I'm only jealous of it."

"Oh, Oikawa, I'll take pity on you because I'm in a better position than you in life. As long as you stop calling Ken Kyouken to his face. He'd only be okay with it if Iwaizumi called him that."

Oikawa sighed but agreed.  
"So what is the info?"

"I may have heard something about trip to the planetarium," Shigeru says slyly.

"No way. You're actually joking right?"

"Oikawa, you know me. I never kid."

Shigeru breaks into a grin. Oikawa breaks into an ever bigger grin.

"Oh my god. I think I might cry. Like for real," Oikawa says. Shigeru believes him.  
"Shigeru. I could kiss you."

"No, no thank you. I have my own husband."

"And I'm going to have mine! Oh, I'm the happiest man in the world," Oikawa says, his eyes genuinely tearing up.

"Alright well, Shigeru. It's time to start planning my wedding then."

 

Oikawa, despite that he can't keep a secret from Iwaizumi for his life, doesn't bring anything up. Until it's been a full week. Then, he decides to put matters in his own hands. Not fully, of course. He still wants Iwaizumi to propose, obviously. What would his relationship be if he was the one who voiced his feelings? He, per usual, would let his desires consume him until Iwaizumi noticed, took pity, and fixed the situation. Although, he remembers that he had been the one to confess first. But, he had thought that Iwaizumi was asleep so it's not like he was actually trying to take initiative.

So, in order to take some matters into his own hands, he asks his parents to come into town. They eagerly oblige, since he so rarely checks in. Oikawa's life with Iwaizumi fills all his thoughts so he hardly calls home.

"Iwa-chan! My parents are coming to visit," Oikawa calls from where he's lounging on the couch to Iwaizumi, who is chopping vegetables in the kitchen. Oikawa attempts to observe his body language.

"Huh?"

Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"My parents are coming," he repeats as he walks into the kitchen.

"Oh really, why?" Iwaizumi says, a bit slowly. He only briefly makes eye contact before refocusing on his vegetables.

Oikawa moves closer to Iwaizumi and puts his head on his shoulders.

"Go away, I'm busy."

Oikawa whines but presses a quick kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek and steps to lean against the counter.  
He watches for a second, then realizes he has no idea how to read body language. He could probably only recognize stuff if it was super obvious. He wonders if Iwaizumi has any tells. He knows the one for embarrassment, but not lying.

"Have you ever lied to me?"

"I don't know, have you ever lied to me?" Iwaizumi says, not even turning from the cutting board.

"I asked first."

"Fine. I don't think I've ever lied to you because I'm really bad at it. I get sweaty."

"Are you serious? Why don't I know that? I've literally known you my whole life."

"Yeah, you don't know cus I don't lie. I've only directly lied to my dad before."

"Oo, about what?"

"Uh," Iwaizumi manages, before turning slightly red. Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi in the side.

"It was about having finished my homework. I hadn't but I wanted to go outside. And some similar stuff some other times."

"Why are you being vague, Iwa-chan?"

"Shut up."

Oikawa's eyes light with realization.

"Hey Hajime, how many friends did you play outside with when you were little?"

Iwaizumi doesn't respond.

"Hey, do you remember when I asked you to go to that concert with me and your parents gave you permission? Did they know it was at a bar?"

"Tooru, do me a favor?"

Oikawa giggles. "What?"

"Go away."

"Hajime, I know now that that's exactly the last thing you want. All you want is to spend time basking in my presence! God, I can't believe how much you love me," Oikawa laughs, tears coming to his eyes.

Iwaizumi points the knife at him.

"You love me so much," Oikawa repeats, not being able to stop his teasing grin from becoming an open, blissful smile.

"Well, good thing you love me too then, right?" Iwaizumi says, forgetting his embarrassment.

"Of course, Hajime."  
Iwaizumi finally finishes chopping vegetables. He reaches out to Oikawa and rests a hand on his hip and the other on his face. He gently cups Oikawa's face, using his thumb to wipe away his happy tears. Oikawa leans into his hand and looks at him with his big brown eyes. Oikawa kisses his forehead quickly.

"Dinner?"

Iwaizumi nods, his throat feeling a bit tight.

 

The meeting with Oikawa's parents comes and goes. A week passes, then two. Oikawa gets impatient again. After much conspiring with Yahaba and Kyoutani, Oikawa decides that he should mention marriage in a positive abstract, in case Iwaizumi has been thinking Oikawa doesn't want to be married yet. He should know better, Oikawa thinks, but he can be sort of dim. And we are young after all.

"Hajime! I'm home!" Oikawa calls. He's home earlier than usual and came with flowers. He hopes for a romantic weekend because he's barely seen Iwaizumi at all this week. Then, he sees Iwaizumi.  
Crying, in a mess on the floor.

Iwaizumi sits up and makes eye contact with Oikawa from where he had apparently slid off their couch. The pillow he's clutching is wet.  
His expression of shocks fades to one of resignation. His eyes and complexion however don't fade from their shockingly red state.

"Tooru. I have to tell you something," Iwaizumi says, his voice strange.

Oikawa sits on the floor beside him and takes his hands. Iwaizumi's hands don't respond to his.

"We have to...I'm..." He clears his throat.

"We're not working out. We have to break up," he says, looking straight into Oikawa's eyes.

"What?" Oikawa whispers, his mind moving in a million directions. What did he do? What did he do to deserve this?

"Hajime? What happened? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Oikawa. It's just not right anymore."

"I thought you loved me, Hajime. I thought you were going to-"

"I'm sorry, Oikawa. I just don't love you anymore, I can't help it."

"I...what? Is there someone else? Hajime, please you know how much I love you please just tell me why," Oikawa pleads, his throat burning.

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi says, standing up. Oikawa finally notices the suitcase. His eyes fill with tears.  
Iwaizumi leaves. The door shuts softly. Oikawa doesn't move.

"Yes, Yahaba. Fine, I'll stay by myself tonight. Again. I know you need to have sex with your husband, it's fine. Love you too, bye."  
Oikawa hangs up. He thinks about how alone he is. He hits his head on the table a few times to stop thinking about that.

He remembers how long it's been since he's had sex. He remembers the last person he had it with could have been his husband. He stops hitting his head because it kind of hurts and it wasn't working anyway. He gets ice cream. He eats it from the tub and then decides to go to gym. He's actually been working out a lot lately. He's pretty good at not thinking when he's working out.  
Plus, now that he has no one to do things with, it's really the only thing he does to get out of the house.

The first time he sees him again, it's like someone reached down his throat and had his insides in a death-grip. They make eye contact. Oikawa breaks it, like a kid caught staring. They both walk away. Oikawa hopes that that never happens again, but he finds himself in the spot where their paths crossed at least once a week.

 

Oikawa starts reading a lot. Shitty romance novels mostly. He considers a lot of possibilities for why Iwaizumi left him. Perhaps he was possessed. By an alien.  
This doesn't help him move on, he knows. It's okay, he thinks. He's heard before that a relationship should be grieved for one month for every year together. For official relationship, he had 8 months. For years in love, he had 10. For years of friendship, at least 20. And friendships should be grieved, so Oikawa is putting 20 months as the goal. Nearly 2 years is enough, right? He asks himself this, but does not receive an answer.

He sees him again. And again. It doesn't feel better. A big city can feel so small. He considers moving from the apartment they shared. Instead, he puts out an ad for a roommate.

Then, he goes to a bar. With Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Those absolute dicks.  
Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi leaves as soon as he sees him. Anger blinds Oikawa.

He follows Iwaizumi out. Iwaizumi is nearly down the street. Oikawa runs.

Iwaizumi turns around, startled. Oikawa barely registers the tears in his eyes.

Oikawa grabs his shoulders, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" He's screaming.

"Tooru, I..."

"Tooru! How dare you! Like you care about me!"

"Fine, I don't care. You're fine, Oikawa. You've moved on." Iwaizumi spits.

"What the fuck? How could I possibly have moved on? Did you ever know me?"

Iwaizumi's actually crying now.

Oikawa lets go of his shoulders.

"Im so sorry, Oikawa. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Protect you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your mother told me to break up with you. I wasn't going to but then I don't know, all I could hear was her voice in my head. I thought it'd be the right thing because you could get a girl, and then I was thinking that I'm trapping you from having a perfect relationship where you can have a biological kid and a wife and your parents don't disown you."  
Oikawa punches him in the stomach.

"Hajime, how dare you make decisions for me? Also, I literally can't believe you. How could you possibly believe that just because I'm bi, I couldn't be sure about you? Are you a fucking idiot?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you know."

"Oikawa Tooru, I'm so goddamn sorry. I'm so sorry and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I could never spend another day without you and I'm so sorry, I'll do anything so that you'll forgive me-" Oikawa holds out a finger.

"Come home?"

"Of course."

Later, Oikawa realizes that itself was a marriage proposal. He doesn't worry about it too much because the real one comes two days later.

"Hey, Tooru, you have any more sick days at work?" Iwaizumi asks, poking his head into the bedroom, where Oikawa was just waking up.

"Uh, I think so. Why?"

"I just took the day off. Will you too?"

"Hmm? Why Iwa-chan?" Oikawa says, fluttering his eyelashes

"It's a surprise, Tooru," Iwaizumi grins. For once, Oikawa doesn't wheedle.  
Oikawa comes out of the bedroom to see Iwaizumi, having already made breakfast.

"Iwa-chan!" He exclaims, going over to nuzzle Iwaizumi. They had spent the whole weekend catching up on lost time and they both felt it wasn't enough. One more day wouldn't be enough either, but it'd help.

They take the subway, then a cab to the planetarium after dinner.

"Hey, Tooru, tell me about those constellations," Iwaizumi says, pointing.

"Well, that's the Godzilla constellation-," Oikawa says, beginning to make up a story about the Godzilla constellation. He's stopped by Iwaizumi dropping to one knee in front of him.

"Oikawa Tooru, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You make my life so much better and I can't live without you. I know what being apart from you is like and I know it's the worst kind of suffering imaginable," Iwaizumi pauses for a second. He takes a ring box out of his pocket.

"Hajime, don't stop," Oikawa says.

"Tooru, please never leave me. I want to make you happy for as long as I live, so, Tooru, will you please marry me?" Hajime finishes, opening the ring box.

"Yes, of course, Hajime," Oikawa says, leaning down to kiss Iwaizumi. When he pulls away, Iwaizumi slides the ring on his finger and wipes away Oikawa's happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is all a bit melodramatic but I had feelings so there it is! Hmu!  
> http://sunakawawa.tumblr.com/


End file.
